


killing time

by voksen



Series: WKverse [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "card game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing time

The cards riffle through Sylvia's fingers supernaturally quick, too fast to follow, though it's not as if he needs to count cards.

"Don't cheat," she says, almost as if reading his mind, and deals them out, five each, before setting the deck on the bed between them.

He smiles faintly. "Why shouldn't I?" Possibilities tick through the back of his head like clockwork, uncontrollable, inevitable. Secret.

Sylvia fans out her cards, then closes them, taps them against her lips. It's a gesture meant to draw his eye; she can be very obvious sometimes, but she's never _crude._ He appreciates that.

"It'll be boring if you do," she answers finally, once he's watched her for long enough. "And we have time to kill."

Crawford glances down at his cards again - three jacks, a queen, a five, and there's two aces on the top of the deck. He drops his hand to the sheets, leans forwards, and catches her in a kiss that could easily pass for impulsive. "So let's kill it," he says.

She won't say no.


End file.
